


[谷雨白露]一朵玫瑰花

by shinkaiforest



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion of Spring & Autumn, 谷雨白露
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/shinkaiforest
Summary: Tatoo on Qiyuan.郑棋元/朱一龙无差。给那谁。本来想写在礼物栏里但不能保存……等我再研究一下。
Relationships: Zheng Qiyuan/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 3





	[谷雨白露]一朵玫瑰花

郑棋元注意到，朱一龙对自己身上的纹身很着迷。当然小朱同志不是头一个这样的，只是他是头一个让郑棋元动了心思想问的。  
“这么喜欢啊。”  
年轻人正捧着他的胳膊细细端详，只模糊的嗯了一声。

这些都是机器纹的，和手工纹的还是有点区别的。  
嗯？  
你摸一摸。  
啊……  
天气热，他只穿了一件工字背心，浓墨重彩的手臂和背都露在外面，年轻人的指尖抚过他的皮肤，明明没有丝毫色情意味，他却觉得有点旖旎。  
年轻人捏住他的手腕，拇指在上面揉了揉，“这里有点不一样。”

“识货呀，小伙子。这是我的第一个纹身。”  
“你的第一个纹身……？”  
“我自己纹的。”  
这句话貌似刷新了乖宝宝的世界观，年轻人只睁大眼睛望着他，在这样的注视下要把少不更事的往事讲出来，郑棋元难得觉得老脸有点红：“刚学了测算经纬度，就在手腕上纹了我小学的地址。”  
“怎么弄，……不疼吗？”  
“搞甁墨，拿根针在火上烤烤，然后扎下去就行。多扎几次，也就没有感觉了。”  
其实不是没有痛感的，只是那种延绵不绝的痛苦，经受得久了，倒有种别样的快感。  
他摸了摸自己的手腕，自己歪歪扭扭的尝试早就被华丽又扎眼新纹身盖住，可眼下说起从前，他又记起了那种奇妙的感觉，指尖有点痒。  
“要不要试试？”  
本以为乖宝宝不会同意，但对方垂头思考了一会，点了点头，说，“好，如果是你来的话。”  
“……你还真信任我啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“纹啥？”  
“你的名字。”  
郑棋元一听就笑了，这个想法浪漫又老土，不过不耽误他听了感动，只是不知道该怎么回。  
只好揭过话题，转而去讲解机器纹身和手工纹身的不同。  
也不知道年轻人想到了写什么，在讲手工纹身的时候，耳尖发红。

不过朱一龙始终没有去纹身。  
也没有连名带姓的，喊过郑棋元的名字。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 抖M何时能够迎来春天。


End file.
